


Fill My Heart With Sweetness

by harryisquirkeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 yr old Harry, 18 yr old Louis, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying During Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Late Blooming, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No heat, Non-Graphic description of birth, Omega Harry, Painful Sex, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Unwanted advances of an alpha, as in no gore or mentions of blood, natural birth, nothing bad happens, these tags are in no specific order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisquirkeh/pseuds/harryisquirkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a late bloomer, but since his luck is shit, it's no surprise that he'd be the last to get a heat, but the first to get pregnant. In high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill My Heart With Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dianna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/gifts).



> Hiya! It took me weeks and weeks to get through this, but here it is! Out of three, I chose the following plot:
> 
> Prompt 2: Louis and Harry have known and loved each other ever since they were six and eight. They didn't mean for Harry to get pregnant in high school. 
> 
> I didn't emphasize on the childhood friendship much and added a/b/o dynamics because it's my whole life, so i hope it's not a disappointment. :/
> 
> I've tried to list all the possible warnings I could think of, but if I missed anything that could be potentially triggering for someone, please let me know so I can rectify ASAP. 
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Thanks go out to Sam for being an awesome beta and being patient with my super slow pace (i'm a snail writer, i'm a snwriter). I honestly write with crossed eyes and if it wasn't for them this wouldn't be worth reading. Also, a million thanks to the ones who poked me kindly on tumblr (whether with liking my posts of whining or writing me words of encouragement) and helped me not lose hope in myself. Ah!
> 
> I hope we have more and more Harry mpreg in the future. More a/b/o mpreg, more werewolves fics, with a/b/o AND mpreg, or is that just the influence of the teen wolf fandom speaking through me? Anyway... It's my first completed Mpreg, so please bear with me. I hope you like this, at least even a little bit. :))

 

 

 

 

5\. Harry sort of messed up… or maybe didn’t plan accordingly. Either way, he thinks this might be a problem--but not now. Okay maybe it won’t be a problem? He doesn’t want to think about it now.  
  
4\. Who knew they made special ‘condoms for alphas.’  
  
3\. So that's what an orgasm on a knot feels like?  
  
2\. About the condom--he's not in preheat, so he's safe right? He's yet to have an actual heat anyways, so… Right?

  
1\. Ow? Really though. Fucking ow!

  

⧫

 

Harry knows he's usually late for most biological things. Late preheat, late growth spurt,  late bodily hair growth… except his voice. That went deep pretty fucking quick. He had to squeak for a week or so and after that he was set, but that's about it really. He's 16 and technically at this point should be having regular,  monthly heats. His mother said so,  his doctor said so and Niall-- Niall also said so. Yet here he is, as heat-less as an Antarctican night. It’s been suggested, but he won’t take hormones because they come with side effects like heart palpitations and nausea. He’s not up for that, even if it means that he’s an anomaly for a little while longer. He hopes it comes soon enough, but on its own. He doesn't want to rush his biology. That however, will not stop him from getting started on other things.

His steps are slow and careful, measured as he trails into school with his hand in Louis’.

“Do you want me to carry your bag?” Louis asks softly, a bit more doting than usually because he can notice the slight limp in Harry’s walk.

Harry shakes his head and looks up from where he was dreamily watching his feet drag across the black and white lino of their school’s hallway. He can’t help his small cackle, sharp and loud before he quickly covers his mouth with the back of his free hand. He knows why Louis is asking and yes his bum is on fire, but he can still carry is own things. He feels a warm blush creeping up his neck at the smug look on Louis’ face who tugs him closer so their shoulders bump gently.

“Louiiiiiiiiiis,” Harry whines, despite being unable to stop grinning. He feels scrutinized, not in a bad way, but he’s not made of glass even if he was sore enough that he had to be extra gentle with himself during his shower this morning. Every good thing has a price.

Louis ducks in the boys’ bathroom and drags Harry along, presses him against the dark blue tiled wall, hands finding their way to Harry’s hips. He marvelled at them the previous night, how they were made for his hands and how soft they were, made for him to hold on to, etc. Going on and on while thrusting into Harry’s tight, velvety heat which he also marvelled endlessly about.

Their foreheads are pressed together, eyes staring straight into each other and Harry feels so giddy, he knows Louis feels the same. They had this moment together, this precious thing that makes Harry’s heart soar even if he knows it wasn’t perfect. Hell, it was far from, but it was with Louis and that’s the most important part to him. His heart is beating wildly and his eyes slip closed when Louis presses their lips together.

“You sure y’alright?” he whispers right on Harry’s parted lips.

He nods again, let his forehead slip down to Louis’ shoulder and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, feels the slight shake in Louis’ body as he giggles a bit.

“If you say so. I’ll come fetch you at lunch?” Louis asks, face split with a smile.

“K. Love you.”

“I love you more I reckon.”

They're never this sappy. They're usually full of banter and smart retorts, but they feel a bit suspended in time and in such occasion as one's first time, they both know with a quick glance at each other, that it's okay.

Louis caters to Harry’s every need for the rest of the week. It’s some sort of built-in instinct, even when Harry insist that it’s not necessary, that he can walk and skip and run, but Louis shakes his head, “I have to do it Harry, or it won’t feel right."

Harry doesn't argue. They've catered to each other from the moment they met as kids, until it became clear that being best friends wasn't the only reason why they were growing inseparable.

 

⧫

 

It takes Harry a while to notice that something's off. At first, he thinks he's getting his first real heat. He's sixteen so it's about damn time? But then the flashes of sudden warmth, the dizziness, the aversion to smells and the need to pee constantly slowly ebbs away and still, no heat. His nipples swell slightly and become sensitive, so much that when Louis gently sucks on them while slowly slotting himself between his legs, he abruptly shoves Louis' head away and keens, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Y'alright?" Louis asks, seeing the wetness in his eyes. He doesn't know if it's him pushing past the almost unyielding tightness or just Harry being his regular self, considering that he always cries during sex. Louis still asks, especially this time because Harry's scent changes slightly, hinting at pain and discomfort. 

"Yeah, m'okay. Just... my whole body is out of--oh shit, yeah here!" Harry's face slackens when Louis hips tilt upwards and he finds what he was aiming for. 

He moves his hips slowly, edging forward carefully even with Harry's ankles crossed behind his back, pushing at this ass, trying to quicken his thrusts. 

"Can you go faster?" Harry demands, though his eyes are still wet with unreleased tears. 

"Well stop gripping me like a vice and maybe--" 

"You fuck like an old man." 

"Don't say that love, makes for a very weird conversation." Louis quips, eyebrows raised and tone teasing. 

Harry starts laughing loudly, his whole body shaking with it and Louis' eyes scrunch shut as he releases a loud moan. He has to grip him at the junction of his thighs and hips, pressing him down so he's not jostled so much by Harry's full body laughter. 

"You're so tight, oh my fucking--don't squeeze me or I'll--HARRY!" Louis shouts, still pressing Harry down so he'll stop moving. 

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Harry giggles. "I'll have some weird bruises when we're done." 

"Yeah, yeah, pass me the lube wanker." 

It eases things for a little bit and Louis leans over him, capturing his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip, kissing the length of his neck, sucking and the soft skin of over his collarbone. Harry's shivering under him, moaning his name, his arms thrown over Louis' nape, his face hidden in Louis' neck, where he can scent him better. He buries his face in, takes deep breath, licks the sweaty skin as Louis continues pound into him so hard, he would've slid upwards if their bodies weren't so intertwined. 

"Louis I'm gonna--" 

"Yeah?" 

"Fuck--yeah I'm---" 

Louis has to slow his movements, feeling his knot expending and hearing Harry's hiss against his damp neck. Then he has to stop completely before gripping Harry's hips and pressing himself into him as much as he can. His whole body shudders violently, his hips continuing to grind forward, his knees sliding on the soft sheets as he tries to crawl his way forward, further, even if there's nowhere left for him to go. Harry quickly follows, shooting so high, he spends himself all the way up to his chin and he clamps down on Louis with unusual tightness. Louis curses, Harry keens, both their bodies spasming. Then Harry's body melts into the mattress, hands loosening where they were pulling at the bed covers, arms limp and legs falling akimbo from where they were perched around Louis' waist. 

And then Louis' knot pops. It takes barely two seconds before Harry's starts screaming. 

"Stop! No no, Louis don't fucking knot--- oh my god. Louis Louis Louis!" he shouts as his tears are finally released, weak hands pushing at Louis' thighs. 

"I'm sorry I can't help it! Don't push me, you'll make it worse!" 

"Ow, ow ow... it's hurts, please get it out!" he whispers harshly. 

Louis smells his pain. It clouds over him thickly, makes him agitated. He straightens a bit to take in Harry's expression, his paling face, his tightly shut eyes, his quivering bottom lip. He grabs both of Harry's wrists in one hand, leans back over him and slips his free arm around the back of Harry's neck and pulls him close. His omega is still sobbing, writhing in his grip, but he holds him tight, shushing him with kisses all over his face. This has never happened before and he doesn't understand why, what makes Harry suddenly so sensitive to everything, to the point that it's no longer even pleasurable. 

"What's going on love? What's wrong? How come you're in so much pain?" 

"I don't... I don't know. Please take it out Louis, please," he whines, before gritting his teeth through a full body shudder. 

Louis forcibly blinks away his own tears at that. He hates, absolutely despises being the one to hurt him and mentally wills his knot away, but this is a part of his biology he doesn't fully understand for himself. His mum and stepdad are an omega and a beta. He has no trustworthy alpha in his life that has been able to explain the facts of life to him. He went into this blindly and now he's hurt his omega and he can't help feeling angry with himself. He tries to conceal it, so that Harry doesn't smell it on him, so that he doesn't think Louis is mad at him. 

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbles through tears, body limp again, fight worn out of him by the overwhelming pain. 

"S'not your fault babe. You've done nothing wrong okay. It's just this stupid knot that won't go down. It'll be over soon. I love you. I'm sorry. I don't know... you were so fucking tight, so warm inside, I wasn't gonna--- I would've prepped you more for my knot, you know that. I'm sorry." 

"I'm scared Louis. I don't know what's happening with me. I feel weird." he says through small watery hiccups. His face flushed, wet lashes clumped together, cheeks damp and lips quivering. 

"I don't know babe, but we'll figure it out together okay? I promise you." 

Harry's body is trembling when Louis' knot goes down minutes later, allowing to finally pull out and when he looks down between Harry's legs, he's a bit horrified by how red he is, swollen instead of puckery and unusually tight looking. 

"Come on," Louis says, hauling him up bridal style, "I'm gonna wash you down before I get you something to eat."

  

⧫

  

Louis doesn't stop hassling him after that, asking him everyday if he's gone to the doctor or talked to anyone about it. Harry always answers with either a shake of his head, a long sigh or a mumbled not yet. Weeks pass and the month of April comes to an end and they're too nervous and scared of potential pain to go passed hand-jobs and long make-out sessions. Louis cajoles him, kisses him all over his face, tells him he loves him, anything to tame his growing anxiety. 

Harry on his part is starting to think that he knows what's causing this. The sore nipples, his body's refusal to take a knot,  the tiredness, the slight distention of his tummy (he's purposefully ignored that and when Louis asked, said he'd eaten too much) and now, morning sickness. He cries while clutching the sides of the toilet bowl, chest tight, throat burning and stomach clenching. He tries to push that knowledge to the back of his mind, because he can't tell his mum and dad. Certainly can't tell Louis and he's fucked, he's so fucked.

"H? Honey, you've been in there for a long while now. H?" the doorknob rattles a bit as his mum goes for it. 

He can't answer, just cries harder at the thought of disappointing her. He's the only omega in this house. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to go and make himself a statistic? There's already so much bad said about omegas. How they can't keep their pants on, how they're always wanting and needy... made exactly for the purpose of childbearing and homemaking. Harry despises those ideas, yet here he is, living up to all of them. 

The door rattles a bit more and then before Harry can react, it's opened and his mother is next to him, pulling him up from where he's crouched over his own sick. "Oh my love...what's wrong Harry?" she presses her hand to his damp forehead and with the other, flushes the toilet before dragging him to the sink. 

He lets her wring out a wet towel and wipe his face, but his tears are still flowing and he has absolutely no idea how he's going to break the news to her. He's not a hundred percent sure, but all the symptoms point to him being pregnant and that condom did break on Louis' knot on their very first time. Although he wasn't in heat, never even had one before? It's like bad luck follows him, makes him a klutz even in sex. He can't escape his fate having two left feet. 

"I think I need a doctor Mum." he mumbles. It's not much of an answer, but she cradles his head against her chest and sighs loudly, her free hand rubbing his back. "I think you do pup." she says and kisses his forehead.   

When they reaches the clinic, he's a bit shaky and his hands feel numb with nerves. He meets with Dr. Rioux, his G.P.  and also a family friend who agreed to squeeze them in his schedule. He's a gentle looking older man with peppered black hair and wide grey eyes and an alpha with a soothing voice who presses his thumb on the back of Harry's neck and makes the tension seep out of his body in just seconds. Harry's last physical was only a few months ago, but not much has changed. He still only gets mild pre-heats and yes, is sexually active as of two months ago (he says that bit in a low voice, face beet red when with a quick glance over, he sees a mix of dread and resignation settle in his mum's eyes). 

"Have you used protection?" 

At this question, his mum gets up and leaves the room of her own volition, head shaking and eyebrows up in disbelief. Harry feels his stomach sinks and lurch, but his alpha doctor has a hand on his neck in a matter of second and Harry stills on the table, strangely pacified. He honestly hates being an omega more and more. There nothing to gain from this. Society views him as weak, dependent, a tease that will grow into a mate and a baby maker who will keep house and hopefully pop out multiples every four years. He bows so easily under the will of others, mostly alphas, but betas can also easily coerce him into things, because statistics prove that omega are a bit brainless and easily swayed. Some even believe that omegas need 'a firm hand', each left to interpret the meaning of that as they will. He hates that mentality, yet so far, he's exuded every trait of being a 'typical omega'. Young, brainless and soon to become a teen parent. Louis will never talk to him again. 

"Uh yeah, we did--we uh... the first time we didn't think he would--his knot. It broke the condom." 

"Did you take a test after that?" Dr. Rioux asks gently. He removed his hand after Harry settled and now sits next to him on the examination table. 

Harry shakes his head, lowering it in shame when tears spring to his eyes. He inhales and exhales with a full body shudder before bringing his hands to his face and breaking down into loud sobs. 

"Anne?" the doctor calls and right away she pops in and rushes to him to cradle him in her arms again. "We'll have to do a pregnancy test. That's alright Harry? Wanna do that?" 

"M'kay." he says, answer muffled in his mother's shirt. 

So he takes the damn tests. Both a urine and blood test. The urine test comes out positive right away. The results to the blood test might take a week, but Harry is already crushed and feels clouded in despair. He feels awkward, having gone from an omega with no heat symptoms, to being propped and probed by a beta obstetrician. Dr. Rioux takes him down the hall for an ultrasound and when he removes his wide shirt, his mother gasps at his well-pronounced abdomen. Even without the tests, his pregnancy is quite evident and is calculated to be at 10 weeks, given the time of conception.

"You want to hear the heartbeat as well?" Dr. Rioux asks as Harry lies down on the crinkly paper of the examination table. 

"I guess yeah," Harry says, still sniffing and completely overwhelmed. 

"Okay then. This is usually warmed before hand, but your visit was a bit unexpected," Dr. Rioux says with a smile and a wink, trying to keep tension out of the room. 

Well, being pregnant isn't the real surprise. Deep down, in the hidden recesses of his heart, he's known it. His jeans didn't fit anymore and he was leaving his button undone and using one of his stepdad's belt (more leeway) to keep his jeans secured under his protruding stomach. He was wearing baggier shirts to cover that up--he knew. What really throws him completely off is the ultrasound. He devolves in a panic attack when the screen shows not one but two masses floating around. His mother gasps and that is the extent of her reaction. He tries to not think of how disappointed she must be. He doesn't know how he'll break this to Louis. To the rest of his family and friends neither actually. He's quiet on the ride back, head pressed again the car window, eyes closed to the rest of the world.

  

⧫

 

"You have to think on what you want to do love." Anne tells him after walking with him up to his bedroom and helping him change into more comfortable clothes once they reach home. 

He can feel her eyeing his stomach, his bump suddenly so apparent, they both wonder how he was able to hide it for so long. 

"I don't know Mum... I'm just--" he fights his tears. He's been crying for most of the day now and his eyelids are puffy, his face bright red. He feels drained and weary. He doesn't want to think about anything. 

"Well I'm not gonna rush you today and you know, whatever you decide to do, I'll always support you. If you don't want to keep them--", he flinches when she says it, "or if you do want to keep them. I'll stand by you, you know that right?" 

"I know I'm a disappointment Mum. You raised me better than this. To be a--a stupid stereotype." 

"Oh darling! Have you ever heard that kind of talk coming from anyone in this household?" she asks softly 

His shoulders hunch and he shakes his head. It's just everything the rest of society says. It's just the way the rest of the world will see him, whether his Mum supports him or not. 

“I’m definitely not happy about it. I’m livid if I’m honest, but it’s already done and me berating you won’t change anything,” she adds, hands perching on her hips, a resigned look on her face. 

“I guess you’re right,” he mumbles, arms wrapped around himself. Despite what she said, he can’t make himself look at her in the eyes. 

“Alright then. Off to bed you go. I'll bring you some soup. You look woozy. In bed come on!" she tucks him in with a kiss on his forehead and leaves his door ajar before going downstairs. 

When he wakes up, hours later, it's dark outside and he feels more settled. The smell of food also tickles his nose and when he goes down for a bowl of soup he feels a lot better. Gemma is sprawled on the couch when he passes the living area. 

"Hi sleepyhead!" she calls out to him and he waves to her before continuing to the kitchen for some food. Maybe that what he needed, a bit of rest and some nutrition, because suddenly he knows exactly what he's going to do. Whether Louis hates him for it or not. He's going to keep his babies. Still sitting on the stool at the kitchen's island he slides a hand under his hoodie, rubs it around and a smile creeps on his face. He feels overwhelmed, but it's no longer the heavy despair of the morning. He's pregnant. He's going to be a dad, have babies of his own that are going to look like him, smell like him. He clings to that; they're the most positive thoughts he's had all day. 

"What are you grinning at like a fool? D'ya eat too much again? Please don't be sick." Gemma springs next him noiselessly, making him flinch so hard he yelps and clasps a hand over his heart. 

"Jesus Gems! Way to give a guy a heart attack! I did not eat too much," he starts to smile wider, "as a matter of fact, I will probably need to eat more for the next 6 months." 

"What for? Going for that alpha built? Not gonna happen lil' omega," she teases pinching his cheek and then patting it softly. 

She goes to the refrigerator, pulling the ice cream out and grabbing a clean spoon from the dishwasher. Harry watches her and takes a deep breath. 

"No. I--I'm--I'll be eating for three," he stammers out, willing the beating of his heart to slow down. 

Her eyebrows raise in condescending disbelief and slowly, she eases the spoon out of her mouth. 

"I know when you lie to me. Your face does this weird constipated thing that it's not doing right now." 

He chuckles at her words and gets up, rounding the island to stand next to her. He takes the spoon from her hand, raises his shirt just enough, grabs her wrist and presses her free hand against his abdomen. She gasps and he pulls his shirt further up, so she can both feel and see his bump. Her jaw goes slack and the container of ice cream slips from her hand, falls on the linoleum and rolls away. 

"Does Mum know?" 

He nods. 

"You're fucking with me," she says, but continues to move her hand across his taut skin. 

He shakes his head. 

"MUM! MUUUUUUUUUM!" she shouts, her eyes bulged out and eyebrows raised in surprise. She looks like she doesn't know if she should smile or yell at him, until Anne comes barreling in the kitchen and takes in the scene before her. 

"Oh... he told you," is all she says and Gemma starts screeching, pulling  Harry against her, kissing him all over his face, rubbing the side of her face against his, down along his neck, scenting him. He melts in her embrace, his first alpha, before Louis. She was the one who watched over him and calmed his fears, protected him, encouraged him in his ideologies and still does to this day. 

She's smiling wide when she asks "who do I have to kill? Nah don’t tell me. I know.” 

For the first time in weeks he bursts in laughter and keeps holding her close, laughing in the crook of her neck while her hand remains pressed to his midsection.

  

⧫

 

After Anne and Gemma, Harry tells his stepdad and his dad. His father says he's too young to be a grandfather, but he's an omega as well, so he has good advice, things Harry wishes he'd asked him before (probably wouldn't have been in this predicament if he had). His father's never been pregnant, so there's not much he can say on that front, but he does encourage Harry not to let his condition drag him down. 

"You're still a revolutionary mind dear. Doesn't matter if you do it with two babes on your hips... two babies blimey." 

"Well, doesn't that make me a bit of a hypocrite though?" Harry asks, cringing a bit. Yes, two babies. 

"Why should it? Your mum stayed home for you and Gems, even as a beta. To hell with norms! She’s the most badass feminist I've ever known. Her advocacy and her ideals and how she raised you both are a testament to that. C'mon H. You know this."

"I guess you're right." 

"I am. I am also coming down to see you next month. Write that in your agenda. Or put it in your phone. Whatever you young people do now." 

Harry giggles a bit, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders. "Alright Dad." 

"I love you. Never forget that. And I'm always proud of you," his father says, voice suddenly soft. 

Harry's eyes burn and his vision blurs with tears. He forces his words out through the constriction in his throat. 

"I love you too Dad." 

"I love you more." 

After that, he has to tell Louis. They drive to the Tomlinsons and he spends the whole drive coaching himself to remain calm, taking deep breaths with his hands resting atop his belly. Seems like now that he's got the confirmation and has accepted being pregnant, feeling his bump has become his anchor for everything. He's trembling a bit by the time they ring the bell and his mother puts her arms around his shoulders, probably having caught too many whiffs of his anxiety. His hands itch to go back to his new safety net, but he might look obvious, it might give him away without a chance to explain things first. 

It's Sunday, so the whole family is home, as per custom. Harry would know, even if they're not next door neighbours anymore (the Tomlinson's had to get a bigger house to fit all their new babies in), since he spends just as much time here as Louis does in his house. He feels a bit bad because he's ignored Louis since his doctor's appointment. He didn’t even make the call for the visit himself, but had his mum call to invite themselves over for Sunday roast. It’s something both families do to each other regularly, so nothing seems out of place, except maybe for the tensed smile on Harry’s face when Jay, Louis’ mum opens the door. 

“Anne, Rob, Gemma love! Harry baby come on it! The girls are setting the table.” she says hugging them all, and Harry can see her arch a brow after he releases her from distant and quick hug, still trying to conceal his physical state. 

The younger girls, Louis’ twin sisters rush him and yank on his arm so he can lean down and they’re about to each whisper in one of his ears, when Charlotte their older sister snaps at them. 

“Girls! It’s not your secret to tell!” she says pushing them aside to hug their visitors herself. 

The girls shoulders fall and they drag their feet as they walk away, complaining that they never get to do anything, because they’re the youngest and how unfair it is. 

Harry tries to keep smiling even if the word ‘secret’ made his heart skip a beat. He makes his way in slowly until a smell hits him and he has to halt because it is so enticing, so warm and comforting, that it overpowers him and makes him feel dizzy. His steps falter, but his mother quickly grabs him around his bicep, before looking passed him, up to where there’s a creek in the stairs. 

He follows her gaze and his eyes fall on Louis, halfway down with an indecipherable expression on his face. Harry’s breath catches, because, yeah Louis’ always been beautiful and curvy, and strong, but it’s as if everything about him is magnified, and all that magnificence is pulling on every fiber of Harry’s being. He feels a wave of warmth course through him and just like that, he’s leaking slick. Louis must catch the smell right away, because he skips down the rest of the steps to grab Harry and haul back up with a quick ‘hi Anne!’ before they both disappear upstairs. 

Harry hears his stepdad and Gemma mumble something about how they must be invisible, but he's too focused on Louis and the comment is fleeting. They'll understand. 

The moment he has the door of his bedroom closed, Louis presses Harry’s back against it and buries his face in his omega’s neck, clinging to the sides of his extra large sweatshirt. 

“You smell so good. Why do you smell so good? Your--your heat? You shouldn’t be out of the house Harry! Not during heat, you--oh god you smell heavenly!” 

Harry can only breathe hard, feeling overwhelmed by the cascade of attention he didn’t realize he’d been missing and apparently needing so much, if the amount of slick pouring down his thighs, ruining his tracksuit bottoms is anything to go by. He can’t stop squirming and he’s getting harder by the minute. Louis definitely smells his arousal, because he draws closer and slowly presses his crotch to one of Harry’s thighs and pauses until Harry nods quickly. Given the go, he ruts away, Harry trying to sync his own hips to Louis’, until they’re both shuddering and breathless from their climax.   

“What the hell was that? “ Louis asks breathlessly. 

He's wanted Harry before,  craved him with the innermost parts of his being and yet never to the point where he's had to battle himself for control. That makes it the second time, the first being that day when his knot was an excruciating affair for Harry's bottom. 

“First you ignore my calls, my texts, have your mum lie for you and say you're sick and then you show up here smelling like--smelling like--like all my dreams wrapped up in one perfect omega!” 

Technically Harry should be mad at being called a liar, but the praises Louis shower him with make him want to melt and he's just as confused as to why Louis suddenly yields so much more power over him,  over his biology. Technically he should hate it,  as an independent,  self proclaimed defiant of norms and societal expectations (he's started a fucking blog on the matter), but the omega in him wants to fold over,  wants to kneel and bask in praises.  God… he almost want to find himself on all four, arse up and presenting. He fights that one instinct harder though. No way in hell will he ever… 

“I'm sorry Louis,  but I wasn't lying. I wasn't feeling well. And you smell good to me too.” 

“I do?” 

“Yeah,” he blushes, “very good.” 

“Oh…” Louis says,  cheeks pink and a teasing smile on his face.  “So your heat--” 

“Not my heat no,” Harry interrupts,  “but I know why.” 

There’s an awkward moment of silence and then Louis’ eyebrows raise and he spreads his arms, palms turned up as if to say “out with it”. 

“I went to the doctor with Mum on Friday ‘cause I’ve been sick a lot lately and can’t keep food down. And… well, the doctor--I--I took a test and so, now I know why.” 

“For God sake Harry, just say it already? Unless it’s really bad, is it really--” 

“I’m pregnant!” Harry blurts loudly, covering his face with his hands. “Please don’t hate me,” he adds quickly, although it won't change his decision if Louis decides to blame him for this. He’ll just be unbelievably sad and devastated and he'll raise his babies with the help of his family. Still, he has more trust in Louis and even in Jay. She would wring his neck if he ever thought of escaping his responsibilities. 

When Louis doesn’t say anything for a while, he peaks between his fingers to see that Louis is standing there, breathing hard, mouth gaping and arms limp at his sides. His facial expression is unreadable, just lax muscles, wet lips and pinkish skin. 

“Are you certain?” he finally asks. 

Harry sighs and takes a step closer, grabbing Louis’ hands in his and sliding them under his shirt, just like he’d done with Gemma two days ago. They’re both a bit shaky, but four warm palms settle on his stomach. He takes a deep breath and Louis gasps when he realizes how firm and tight the skin is, and how much Harry is trembling under his touch. He doesn’t say anything else, just roughly pulls his omega against him with a long high pitched whine and a full body shudder. 

“My mate,” is all he says and Harry can’t hold himself together anymore. 

He starts crying so hard that his knees buckle and Louis drags him over to his bed, helping him down, so he’s laying on his  back before Louis sits himself on his thighs. Louis leans over him, pulling Harry’s shirt up, wanting to see this marvel for himself, running his fingertips along the faint dark line tracing down from Harry’s belly button and disappearing under the belt of his sweatpants. Then he lets himself fall next to Harry on the bed, gathering him up in his arms. Harry buries his face against Louis’ chest, finally unburdened from the fear of rejection. 

No one bothers them and they stay there until Harry has calmed down enough to tell Louis about everything the doctor said. Then he shows him the ultrasound picture and it’s Louis’ turn to sob when he understands that they're having twins, while Harry’s comforts him with a small satisfied smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. They stay there, fall asleep with Harry’s shirt rucked-up, Louis’ warm palms on him. He’s been cuddled, scented, called the best mate any alpha could dream of, so he’s got all the courage he needs when they’re called down to eat. He trades his wet bottoms for dry and clean ones Louis hands him and they both freshen up in the bathroom before heading to the dining room and they hold hands under the table when Harry makes his announcement.

 

⧫

 

He’s not showing enough that he can’t continue his schooling, but with the amount of hovering Louis does (he’s even put Zayn up to it), Harry almost wishes he could stay home. He’s never alone, not even for a second and he knows that it’s partially because of his scent. It’s very different, not the same warm sweet scent of heat (that is according to Zayn who apparently knows about these things), it’s more subtle, but just as enticing and Louis deems that necessary of having bodyguards. He pushes passed his annoyance though. He knows Louis is only trying to look out for him, since he did get accosted in the boys toilet by an overly eager alpha with no self control. No one was near enough and Harry had to scream the place down before a teacher came running in to yank the boy off by the collar of his shirt.  He didn't get hurt, but he can't totally deny the need for protection. 

Aside from that, the unexpected contractions that the doctor reassures him are perfectly normal, the mood swings and the constant arousal, he goes on with his routine. Or at least tries to. By the time the end of the school year rolls around and the student body is pouring out of the school’s front gates for the last time, he’s so tired he wants nothing more than to go sleep, although Louis is jumping off the walls with excitement.

“What else do you want to do? I’m tired, take me home,” Harry complains, even if he can very well make his way home alone.

But things are different now. Sex is different. He knows what was bothering him and was making sex uncomfortable and he is so much relaxed since that revelation. He even planned them a post prom, romantic night, which was a treat after weeks of working themselves up passed blowjobs and fingering. It was everything to him to crawl up the bed on his hands and knees, to arch his back with Louis’ hands on his widening hips, to feel his own erection slap the underside of his belly with each of Louis’ punishing thrusts, being so hard he turned purple, coming without even the prompt of a hand and coming with so much force he was incoherent for the minutes that followed. Until Louis got him riled up for round two that is. It was his best night of sleep since the first time they had sex. He wants a repeat.

He’s pulling Louis along, firm grasp on his wrist when he feels it and he gasps, hands flying to his abdomen.

“H, what’s wrong? Babe what’s--”

“Put your hand here, quick!” Harry interrupts, a wide smile forming on his face, eyes invaded with tears.

“They’re moving?” Louis asks, voice soft and pitchy, hands roaming the skin until he feels a jolt and starts cackling loudly.

He’s jumping on the spot, face red with emotion and excitement.

“Zayn, wanker! Come feel my babies! They’re moving! They’re fucking moving!”

A smile cracks Zayn’s face and he comes closer, slaps one of Louis’ hands away and presses his own firmly on Harry’s skin. It’s not a minute before he gets a jolt too and then he’s grinning and looking at Harry with awe.

“How’s it feel?” whispers as if reverent.

“Like--like butterflies? Big ass butterflies in my tummy.”

Unexpectedly Louis sweeps him up in his arms, one arm on the underside of his knees, the other one under his armpits and then he’s spinning him around screaming at the open sky. Zayn starts laughing uncontrollably and Harry is yelling at Louis to put him down before he gets dizzy and sick, the other kids are giving them funny looks, others laughing along. It’s bliss and Harry feels it pouring through his veins.

“This is the best fucking day of my life!” Louis shouts, finally slowing down and setting Harry back on his feet, but not letting go of his tight hold on him.

“I love you,” he adds, murmuring the words this time, right in Harry’s ear and giving it a quick gentle bite.

Harry shudders.

“Please take me home Lou,” he mumbles in the crook of his neck, and he doesn’t have to ask again.

 

⧫

 

They opted to wait until they’re were both out of school before finding out the sex of the baby, so for the two previous ultrasounds they’ve had so far their assigned obstetrician, Dr. Spiropoulos, a small and round beta with a gentle rosy face and cropped brown hair, has kept silent about it and they’ve both fought their curiosity and the underlying need to stare at the ultrasound prints to try and detect something. Harry knows the babies are healthy. He and Louis heard the strong heartbeats and his blood test results came back normal, with a regular level of hormones --for someone carrying multiples-- in his system. So he has no worries as to how his pregnancy is going. He's done everything right, ate well and took vitamins, tried not to stress too much over school and went for long walks with his mum. 

He's now in his 19th week and there is no way to hide his bump. He’s started wobbling and he hates it. He is covered in stretch marks no matter how much Louis, Gemma and Niall rub him down in coconut oil or Shea butter, he has back pains and swollen ankles. He’s a roller-coaster of emotions and weird food cravings that make him feel a bit guilty, because most of the time it’s Robin who has to roll out of bed to go fetch him whatever it is he wants. 

"Are you ready?" Louis asks him after he's helped Harry out of the minivan Jay lent them so they can get to the doctor. 

"Not really, no." Harry adjusts his clothes and takes a deep breath. "I'm kinda nervous." 

"Yeah... me too." Louis admits in a low voice. 

He looks over at Harry with a tentative smile before grabbing his hand. Harry's responding smile is a little brighter. He's been carrying them, feeling and watching his body change to accommodate these two new lives. He can't wait to know the sex, possibly their identities as well. Not that it'll make a difference, not really. Although he feels like having two baby omegas would be the greatest gift aside from having actual babies. He wants the chance to raise omegas differently. He wants to chance to teach them everything his own parents taught him. He wants to change the world one mind at a time. 

"It's okay. We do it together,” Harry says and starts walking. 

The clinic is still quiet as it’s barely 8 in the morning and it just opened its doors. The receptionist greets them with a wide smile and takes their information before grabbing a file and telling them to follow her down a corridor, towards the imagery department. Harry knows the routine so he settles on the examination table with Louis’ helps and rucks up his shirt just above his rounded belly. He winces a bit the pressure the bunched up fabric puts on his sensitive chest. His nipples have widened and he seems to be actually growing breasts which makes Louis’ eyes sparkle, but makes him self-conscious. He hasn’t told anyone about it yet, well besides Louis who’s the only one to see him naked on a regular basis since his sexual appetite seems to only be increasing with time. 

Louis senses his discomfort and leans down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I can take care of that when we get home,” he teases with a wink, making Harry roll his eyes playfully. 

It’s not as if most male omegas don’t grow breasts. It’s almost a fifty-fifty split and although they feel amazing cupped in Louis’ warm hands, he reminds him of the norms and ideologies that are spread about omegas. He knows he’s internalized some of that disgust towards things that define omegas and he doesn’t want to, it’s just hard sometimes. All he can do and has done, is stopping his mind from wandering too much. 

Few minutes pass by, during the only noise is the humming of the machine and their own heavy breathing, until the door creaks open and Dr. Spiropoulos walks in. Louis’ hand, that never let go of his, tightens its grip. 

“How is my favourite patient today?” 

Harry gives a nervous smile. “I’m alright, besides the back pain and all.” 

“Yeah. I suppose someone dotes on you? Gives you good rubs down when it’s too much,” she laughs and sends a mischievous look in Louis’ direction. 

His cheeks turn a soft pink and he nods, before flicking his fringe away twice in a row. A nervous tick. Harry melts a little bit. This is scary for both of them. Even though he’s the one whose body is doing all the work, Louis also has his set of expectations to be deemed a good alpha. 

“Okay, so today we’ll start with the great reveal? I’ve already told you they were identical if I recall?” 

“Yeah you did,” Harry replies and then releases a big breath. 

“So, that means that if they’re either both boys, or both girls. ” 

“They’ll both be the same gender as well?” Louis asks, mouth falling open, eyes wide. 

“Not necessarily. All depends on the influx of hormones and what each baby received. Let’s have a look shall we?” 

She tucks a hand towel in the waist of his jeans and grabs a preheated bottle of gel that she squeezes over his abdomen. 

“Alright, so let’s hear those heartbeats,” she says, flicking a button of the ultrasound machine and pressing the transducer to his taut skin. 

Louis is always the first to cry at that sound, loud swishing similar to the noise of a washing machine  that echoes through the room. He covers his mouth and giggles as tears start running down his face. He then gives Harry a blinding smile. 

They watch as she accounts from every limb, every finger and toe and takes measurements. 

“I can tell you now. I see them clearly,” she finally says, turning on her small bench to look at them. 

“Please,”Harry answers trying to lift his head a bit. 

“I’ll turn the screen. Alright, so see this here?” she points to a specific place on the screen. 

This time, it’s Harry who starts crying openly, big sobs that even jostle the Dr.’s hand resting on him. 

“Lou, we’re having boys. We’re having two boys Louis.” 

“I know babe, I know,” is all Louis can mutter in response, too overwhelmed by the news. 

“What--what about their genders?” Harry asks, eyes unable to leave the black and white screen where he can see one of the babies sucking his thumb, which makes a new flow of tears run down his face. 

“We won’t be able to tell now. I’ll be honest with you and say the equipment does exist but unfortunately we don’t have that kind of technology here just yet. Let's check on them and identify Baby A and Baby B, alright? I’m trying for a better angle…  They move a lot,” Dr. Spiropoulos explains, staring  intently at the screen. 

Harry and Louis are still holding hands and this time they also both hold their breaths. 

“Baby A it's being a bit difficult, or maybe he’s trying to keep us out of his business, but Baby B we can see without a problem.” 

The visit lasts about 30 minutes in all and when they step out, Harry is clutching an envelope of new sonograms.

 

⧫

 

Gemma and Louis’ sisters organize the shower. Even though he was sort of expecting one (he would’ve had a fit if they didn’t), he still can’t stop himself from shrieking at the big ‘SURPRISE!’ everybody shouts when he opens the front door of his home. Then he dissolves into tears, especially when his dad emerges from the crowd to scoop him up in a tight hug.

The living room is decorated from top to bottom with green, yellow and white balloons, banners and tissue flowers. There’s a table set up with food, drinks and two sleeping cherubs with curly brown hair as a centerpiece. Harry is just slowly spinning on himself, a bit in awe at all the work put in, which is somehow exactly what he would’ve wanted. He senses Louis before he’s even close enough to touch him and doesn’t move when his alpha plasters himself along his back, giving a chaste kiss to his neck and sliding his arms around his wide hips. Their hands overlap on his belly.

“You like it?” Louis asks softly, only for him to hear.

“Love it. It’s perfect Lou. Perfect.”

There’s a treasure hunt that Harry assumes was Louis’ idea, to find out the babies’ sex. Harry sits on his ‘future daddy’ throne --a well cushioned rocking chair by the fireplace-- and watches as everyone runs up and down the house looking for clues. Although he’s getting sleepy and his back is protesting being seated in a stiff position for over an hour now, he can’t help his wild laughter when Louis’ sisters are the ones who run into the living room shouting and jumping together, before starting to chant ‘He’s having two boys! He’s having two boys!’, while waving a small silver streamer  with the printed words ‘We’re having twin boys!’ on it. The whole group erupts in happy screaming and rush to cover the expecting parents in kisses and breathtaking hugs.

Harry’s never been happier and wouldn’t have imagined at the beginning that things could turn out this way. He was so ashamed of himself, for so long, thinking he failed everyone, most of all, the omegas who would write to him on his blog about not conforming to societal norms. Yet here he is now and he wouldn’t change becoming a dad for anything in the world.

He keeps his blog going in the following months, even posts a picture of his ultrasound. He loses some followers, gets harassed by a few alphas who think he’s come to his good omega senses, but he lets it brush over him. It’s like nothing can touch him now. It’s mostly due to the fact that he is tired and huge, hungry and horny. Harry finished year 12 and would have a year left to do, but Louis passed his A-Levels and instead of aiming for uni, he’s gotten himself a job like a proper alpha.

He had a two weeks training and now works as an emergency call handler. He also so good at it, that it only took him a month to pass from the night to the day shift, which allows him to come home in the evening and keep Harry company.  They have birthing classes twice a week, try to go for walks sometimes in the chilly September air, or just stay home and cuddle until things devolve into heated sex. At 32 weeks, Harry now has to wear a support belt if he doesn’t want to be crippled by back pains. His belly button has popped out and his skin is so stretched he feels like he would pop if he was ever to be poked by anything remotely pointy. His hair has gotten much longer, falling down his neck and he’d have cut it a while ago if Louis didn’t seem to like tangling his fingers in it so much, mostly during sex.

Harry can’t deprive him of that even if it makes him feel like a mess. He’s a happy mess. One of swollen feet, constant hard-ons and crying fits. It’s okay, he knows. He’s read the book, even the misogynistic ones, so he can be prepared and know what to expect from himself and from people around him, from the people who will assist him at the hospital and have all sorts of opinions of his condition.

He’s helped, as much as he can, to change their guest room into a room for the babies. He plans on staying with his parents at least for a year after the babies’ birth, time for his body and mind to get adjusted to a new life, but after that, they will get their own place and be a proper family. He wants to pursue his education and he’s not sure yet how, but they’ll figure it out together.  It’s a lot for him, but he can tell it’s also terrifying for Louis. He’s suddenly an alpha ‘in charge’ and when he signs those birth certificate in registry office, the government will hold _him_ responsible for not only their sons, but for Harry as well. He’ll have the duty of taking care of his mate. Not that many alphas  don’t manage to dodge their responsibility, they do, but for most of them they avoid even the signing so they can’t be forced into taking care of undesired offsprings. Louis isn’t like those alphas. He’ll kill himself trying to do good by them and Harry knows this.

They’re so attuned to each other now, Harry knows that only a mating bite will seal the deal, but he can already tell everything Louis is feeling by the way he carries himself and vice-versa. It’s only a matter of months, when Harry can go a day without needing four naps and they’ll have a ceremony.  For now, he relies on his love and trust in his mate and even when tempers flare --‘cause they do--, they can regroup and the makeup sex is always mind blowing.

 

⧫

 

Harry’s on his back with a large body pillow tucked under him, elevating him a bit on his squeaky mattress. He’s got Louis’ warm hands on his hips, trying to keep him steady as he pumps in and out of him with his eyes closed, face scrunched up, body covered in sweat. Harry is pretty much in the same condition, sweaty and grimacing, but his eyes are wide open, as is his mouth. He isn’t making any sound, besides gasping at every hard thrust. Louis is trying to hold himself back until he gives Harry a second orgasm and so even after the first racked through him, leaving him boneless and speechless, Louis hasn’t slowed down. Harry loves him for it.

He’s taking in every single detail of his features. The light brown fringe sticking to his forehead, his sharp collarbones and bulging muscles under the expanse of blemish free tanned skin. Harry can’t see the rest of Louis’ upper body because his own upper body is adorned with a hump that’s ridiculously big and blocks his view. He hasn’t seen his own dick in months now. He tries to reach for it, but his arm flail before falling back on the bed and he groans. He tightens around Louis’ girth who opens his eyes to see the desperation on Harry’s face.

“Y’alright baby?” he asks, pace unwavering.

“Make me come, please…”

“I will. I’m gonna make you come so hard.”

“Please, alpha,” Harry murmurs and Louis loses it.

He leans forward, resting his face against Harry’s belly and grips his cock while aiming his hips upwards and then downwards until he hears Harry yelp when he finds the perfect spot to keep jamming his dick into. He starts stroking him at the same time and lays kisses all over him in between mumbles.

“I love--love you. I love you so--so fucking--ugh--so much.”

Harry’s vision is blurred by tears, but he doesn’t need to see when he can hear the tears in Louis’ voice too. The rush of pleasure grows until he’s squirming, overwhelmed and then he clamps and freeze and keens so loudly, he doesn’t hear when Louis groans and let’s go, releasing spurt after spurt into him.

Later, when Louis will have cleaned him up with a wet towel, he’ll cuddle up to him and giggle, “can we argue about names again if this is the outcome?”.

“Fuck yeah… anytime,” Louis laughs, turning to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Harry has more contractions the next day. He’s been having them randomly, every 20 minutes or so, some stronger than others. He spends most the day in bed because they tire him out. Louis is at work, Gemma off to uni, his parents at work, but he knows to call his mum the moment he thinks things are getting serious. At 38 weeks he could give birth anytime. The babies are at full term at this point and with twins it wouldn’t be surprising to pop early. He runs himself a bath, wraps himself in one of Robin’s bathrobes, they’re the only ones that fit him, but the one he has on smells like Louis now. Louis wore it for a bit, washed it with his own clothes to make sure his scent was all over the fabric before he let Harry put it on. It’s one of those creepy territorial alpha things that irk his nerves, but he can’t find it himself to deny them to Louis.

After his bath, he heats up the spaghetti Louis cooked for him the night before, another alpha thing apparently, the need to cook and provide for his omega, but Harry minds that a lot less. Before he can take the first bite though, he’s hit with a contraction so strong he actually screams and grips the edge of the kitchen table so hard, his fingers turn white.

“Oh whoa, oh shit,” he moans.

He puts his mobile phone next to him on the table to track their frequency. He waits less than 10 minutes before the next one comes and then they come every 5 minutes. He calls Louis first who starts shouting and crying and Harry starts laughing at how incoherent he is, yelling at who may hear him, almost forgetting Harry on the other side of the call.

“I’m on my way love. I’m---I’ll call me mum. Love you, hang in there!”

Then Harry calls his own mum who has practically the same reaction, but can tame it, probably due to experience and other adult shit Harry will soon learn himself.

He’s calm on the outside, but he has to put in practice the breathing methods he learned. He’s not surprised that it’s finally happening. His taint has been sensitive for a few days now and he knows it his hormones preparing his birth canal. It will probably give way in the midst of contractions, unless he has to be induced at the hospital. He hopes not, wants nature to follow its course, according to videos he’s watched and books he’s read.

He tries walking around a bit, slowly goes up the stairs to get his overnight bag, a change of clothes in case his water breaks while he’s waiting for his mother or Louis to arrive and casts a look in the nursery. He’s grinning as he leans on the doorframe, even while another contraction makes his eyes water and makes him bite on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

It’s a matter of hours now before he holds his babies. He’s scared shitless, doesn’t know what could happen, even if he’s read about countless scenarios, but the future is always a mystery. He takes his things down the stairs, pacing himself and settles back at the kitchen table to try and eat a little. He’s not halfway through his plate when the front door opens loudly and Louis barges into the living, out of breath and Anne on his tail, just as Harry is bringing a spoonful to his mouth.

“Look at him all chilled out and whatnot. Come on love, we can’t wait anymore.” Anne says, hands on her hips and smiling wide.

The moment he starts to get up, he gets the urge to clamp his legs shut, but it doesn’t stop the gush of warm liquid that pours out of him unexpectedly. He gasps, face turning bright red as the water spreads at his feet and his mum rushes to get towels from the bathroom upstairs. He’s shaking a bit, not only out of embarrassment, but because it’s fucking happening and if he thought he was scared before, now he’s suddenly terrified.

Louis is quickly on him, first helping out of his drenched clothes and then grabbing on the towels Anne throws him to wipe his lower body down. He has one of the those padded underwear Jay got for him from the hospital and Louis holds him steady as he lifts one feet and then another while his mum pulls them up. It’s embarrassing, so fucking embarrassing, but necessary so he doesn’t complain.

Louis takes him to Anne’s car, holds him up and then helps him in the passenger seat, before going around the back to put the overnight bag in the boot. Anne comes out minutes later, with tupperwares of food and bottles of water.

“We’re good to go,” she says, handing the containers to Louis sitting in the backseat behind Harry, before hopping in the driver’s seat and starting the car.

“Let’s go have some babies! Yeah!” Harry gives a soft cheer as the car pulls into the street.

 

⧫

 

The hospital’s smell isn’t very foreign considering the amount of times Harry has gone there with Louis to see Jay. Still, it’s different this time and his heart is beating faster than usual. Setting him up is easy. Jay had already given him a tour of the maternity ward  and showed him the room she would try and get for him two months prior to this. Now that he’s settled, has given a urine sample to determine whether he truly is in labor--he tells them his water broke, but it’s protocol they say--, has had his vital checked and has been assigned his own nurses, it’s time for a pelvic exam that’ll determine how far he’s dilated and in what positions the babies are in. He doesn’t want a C-Section, but he’s young and it’s his first time giving birth, so anything could happen.

He ends up crying himself to sleep after he’s given an epidural, so he can rest while his body does the work. When he wakes up, Jay is there talking to his mum and they’re laughing about how she never got around to telling them her secret.

“...met this awesome fella… he’s so good with the girls...even Louis likes him…”

Harry tries to sit up and fails.

“Mum?” he croaks.

“Hey baby!” she says, her and Jay both stopping their conversation to come closer to him.

“Where’s Louis?”

“He went to the cafeteria. I’ll go fetch him,” Jay says with a wink and walks away, both hands in the pockets of her scrubs.

“Y’alright?”

“Not bad. I can’t feel my legs.”

“I suppose not. Didn’t have that privilege when I was having you and Gemma.”

“Yeah well…. Advancements Mum. Hey can you call Niall please? He’ll hate me for not telling him.”

“F’course. You need anything else?”

“Water please,” he says and then waits as she opens a bottle, fills a glass and pops a straw in it before bringing it to his lips.

He’s got one hand absentmindedly caressing his belly and if it wasn’t for the beeping screen next to him, he wouldn’t be aware of his contractions at all.

Time seems to be creeping by so slowly, even if nurses continuously check on him, announcing, five, six, a stagnant eight and finally ten centimeters. It’s complete darkness outside by the time he’s ready to push, and Dr. Spiropoulos who did stop by the greet him earlier is there, flanked by the nurses. Louis is on one side, his mum on the other, each one of them gripping one of his hands. He lets himself be propped up, the birthing bed folding so he can crouch down more easily. He’s never felt so exposed, but he tries to focus on the voice of Dr. Spiropoulos who wants him to pay attention to her voice for the instructions she’s about to give him. He’s got sterile paper under him, over him, and three stoic faces looking between his legs.

“Alright Harry, your babies are in the right position to come out, but you’ll have to be courageous and strong alright. I’ll tell you when to push. Okay?”

“Kay…” Harry says.

He shaking and can still feel a tendril of pain seep passed the numbness. The epidural has faded just enough that he’s now aware of his lower body and presses his feet down when the first yell to push comes. He’s gritting his teeth, because okay, he fucking feels it. There an incredible pressure on his back, on his bottom and he thinks his lower body might detach and drop on the floor.

“Okay! Okay breathe now! You’ve done well! Take a deep breath and PUSH!”

It seems to go on forever and he just can’t stop shaking and the second he loosens his muscles, his teeth start chattering and he’s shaking his head because no matter what he was expecting, he wasn’t never prepared for this. His body feel foreign and heavy and now that pain is slowly finding it’s way back to his brain, he wants to be done with it quickly, but he’s only at the first baby.

“Maybe I should’ve had a c-section Mum. I don’t think--”

“You’re okay love,” Anne says.

“Yeah, you’re perfect babe. Perfect. You can do this,” Louis adds, leaning over him and peppering his sweaty face with kisses.

He brushes Harry’s hair away from his face, runs the thumb of his free hand over Harry’s furrowed eyebrows.

“Come on babe,” he moves to cast a quick glance between Harry’s legs and though his face blanches, he says with the same assurance--or tries to--“I can see the top of his head! You can do this.”

So Harry pushes, grits his teeth and yells if he has to, but every time the doctor calls out to him, he bears down and gives his all, until there is a flash of pain, tugging followed by cooing sound and the sharp crying of a baby. Harry’s full on sobbing, vision completely blurred by tears, but he can’t let go of the hands in his and Louis has to take a deep breath to steady himself before he can cut the cord. Then he wipes his own tears with the back of his hand and gives Harry a few more kisses as the bundled baby is placed on his chest.

He’s wiggling, crying softly and Anne wipes Harry eyes so he can see him better. It’s just a tiny red face, tiny puffy lids and a small mouth that protesting with all its might. Harry feels out of breath with how overwhelmed he is, but then the baby has to be taken to be cleaned and he focuses on pushing again. This time it takes less than 10 minutes for  baby number two and the process repeats itself. He has a few contractions left in him to eject the placenta, but after that he feels like jelly, worn to the bone, but so, so happy.

For now, they’re still Baby A and Baby B, because Harry and Louis have yet to make up their mind about it. They know that Baby A will have the middle name of William and Baby B Desmond, but aside from that it’s still up in the air. It doesn’t matter much to Harry right now. He can’t stop glowing, despite his unruly hair and the bags under his eyes, because everyone is complimenting him, especially Louis who can’t stop saying how perfect they all are and how much he loves them.

It’s probably not what Harry had expected for himself, even just as the year began, but now, there is no way he would ever go back on it. There’s a loud voice in the hall that attracts everyone’s attention and then Harry smiles at the small blond head that peaks through the door.

“Hiya! Oh look at them!” he exclaims, voice gone high-pitched, as he comes closer to see the babies asleep in Harry’s arms.

“They’re so gorgeous Harry! So, which one is Niall?” Niall says and has the audacity to look affronted when everyone in the room starts laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

* THE END *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos? x x x


End file.
